


Unexpected

by hybryd0



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Liam wearing ladies underwear, M/M, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis goes through Liam's things and finds quite the surprise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinywhimsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinywhimsy/gifts).



> This is a very late birthday fic for [P](http://shinywhimsy.tumblr.com/).

South America has been amazing and Liam is pretty much on the top of the world. There’s nothing better than performing every night for fifty thousand plus people with his four best mates. And the countries are all so beautiful, it’s been nice to get a chance to actually go out and see some of the sights.

He’s been at the pool today with Harry, but he wants to give himself enough time to shower and chill for a little bit before the show tonight. He says a quick goodbye to Harry and then heads back inside. He shivers as the cool air conditioning hits his wet skin and pulls the towel a little tighter around his shoulders as he heads for the elevator.

There’s a security guard posted at the elevator of their floor and Liam takes a second to talk to him before he heads on down the hall to his room. His mind is so set on getting to the shower and washing off the chlorine of the pool that he’s taken completely by surprise at the heavy weight that slams into his back. He stumbles and his heart pounds so hard he almost goes dizzy with it.

“I don’t remember telling you that you could go to the pool today.”

Liam’s heart is beating so hard that he almost doesn’t realize who is talking to him and he nearly throws his attacker off him before it registers in his head who it is. He groans as the terror recedes and the weight on his back disappears. His heart is still beating wildly as he turns to glare at Louis, who only glares back at him.

“What the fuck, Louis? You almost gave me a heart attack,” Liam growls.

Louis crosses his arms and continues to glare, his eyes sharp like when he’s really angry about something. “I don’t remember telling you that you could go to the pool today.”

“I don’t remember asking,” Liam shoots back. The look Louis gives him is almost murderous and Liam doesn’t at all understand why Louis is so angry. “You were watching the game with Niall, I don’t understand what the big deal is!”

“So, did you find a hot piece of ass to hook up with then?”

That derails Liam’s anger into confusion, “What? Why would you even think that? We agreed to be exclusive.”

“Oh I don’t know, maybe this?” Louis snarls and then holds up a pair of knickers, but not just any knickers, they’re quite obviously girls knickers. They’re a cool black and satiny soft and something Liam never, ever intended for anyone to find. All at once his anger comes roaring back and he takes an angry step forward, pointing his finger accusingly at Louis.

“You’ve been going through my things!”

Louis squares his shoulders and stands his ground and that’s when Liam knows they’re really in for it. “Are you mad because I’ve gone through your things or because I’ve caught you sleeping around?”

“I’m not sleeping around,” Liam says with a growl and takes another step towards Louis. “Maybe I’m pissed off that you went through my things, but maybe I’m also mad you apparently think I’d sleep around on you.”

“The proof is in my hand!”

“I’m not sleeping around!”

“Then whose knickers are these, Liam?” Louis demands in that awful sneer that always makes Liam just want to punch in the mouth.

He’s so angry that he doesn’t even think about his response. “They’re mine!” Is out of his mouth before he can stop himself.

The anger drains out of him so fast that he almost sags with it, but it’s so quickly replaced by horror at what he’s just said that his head is spinning. Louis is staring at him with the knickers still dangling in the air and a look that Liam can’t read on his face. It’s disconcerting in and of itself because Liam has worked very hard on being able to read Louis. As the reality of what he’s revealed hits him, Liam takes two steps back and then bolts for the bathroom.

He can’t see it, can’t see the disgust on Louis’s face when he realizes just what Liam meant. He likes to put on knickers sometimes, really likes the way they feel and he’s taken great care to find ones that he likes not only the way they look on him, but the way they feel. It’s been his dirty little secret for a while and it’s not one he was prepared to share with anyone.

Liam slams and locks the door before sliding down to sit with his back to it.

“Liam, open the door,” Louis says from the other side, the door shuddering under his blows.

Liam hugs his knees to his chest and doesn’t answer. Louis continues to knock and beg him to let him in, but eventually it goes silent. He ends up falling asleep with his head tipped back against the door.

\-----

The next day Liam wakes up stiff and sore and immediately reminded of what happened last night. He kind of just wants to hide all day, but he knows that Louis won’t let him and the best way to deal with him will be to glue himself to one of the other guys. So that’s what he does, he sticks to one of the other boys all day and ignores Louis’s imploring looks.

It works because Louis can be a dick sometimes and joke about things he shouldn’t, but when it comes to a secret one of the boys has entrusted him with, accidentally or not, he’s not going to talk about it in front of the others. All the way up until the show he’s able to keep Louis at bay, but he really should know better than to think he’ll be safe on stage. It’s the most inappropriate place to talk about it, so of course that’s exactly what Louis does.

Liam sees him coming from across the stage and being the professional that he is he plays along, lifting his arm to pulling Louis to him. The roar of the crowd is thunderous, but he doesn’t miss a word of what Louis says into his ear.

“I want to see you in them.”

Liam keeps the smile on his face even though a spike of irritation burns through his body and he’d really like to shove Louis away from him. “Fuck off, Louis. You don’t get to make fun of me for this.”

“I’m not,” Louis says, moving his hand to squeeze Liam’s hip. “I’m serious, I want to see you in them. I want to lick at you until they’re soaking wet, and then I want to pull them off with my teeth.”

"Jesus, Lou, you can't say that kind of thing,” Liam says even as he’s sure he’s going an impressive shade of red.

He can feel Louis’s snort of incredulousness, as if it’s more ridiculous for him not to say such things in front of thousands, before the other boy spins away for the rest of the song. The damage has been done and, though he soldiers on and still puts his best effort into the show, a part of his mind is always on what Louis said. He can’t stop picturing it; Louis on his knees in front of Liam, his mouth all over Liam’s bulge through the knickers. He’s uncomfortably hard through the rest of the show and hopes to god that it’s not noticeable to the fans.

By the time they actually get back to the hotel, Liam isn’t even sure he’s going to be able to walk anywhere, because Louis spends the entire trip whispering dirty things in his ear and palming his dick where no one can see. He’s not even sure he can get those knickers on with how hard he is and he says as much once they’re up in his room, Louis dangling them from his finger with an expectant look on his face.

“Oh? Is that so?” Louis asks with a wicked gleam in his eyes, a look Liam is all too familiar with. “Are you hard because I want to see you in your pretty knickers? Do we need to take the edge off so that I can tease you until you’re hard again?”

The dirty talk should be ridiculous, Liam’s always thought dirty talk in porn was laughable, but there’s something about those words coming out of Louis’s mouth and the heat in his eyes as he looks at Liam that makes it so hot his knees go a little weak with it. He shoves a hand down his jeans to palm at himself and try to take the edge off, but in a flash of movement Louis shoves him against the wall and yanks his hand away.

“That’s mine, only I get to touch it,” Louis growls into his neck before biting him. Liam’s knees go weak again and he shudders as Louis follows through by quickly getting his jeans unfastened and pushed down to his knees along with his boxers. “I’m going to get you off now so that I can tease you until you’re begging me to fuck you with your pretty knickers still on. I hope you have more of them, because I’m going to _ruin_ these.”

Liam has been so keyed up for so long that it only takes a few strokes and Louis’s dirty talk to bring him to a shuddering, gasping orgasm. His knees really do buckle then and he slides down against the wall to stare up at Louis, who locks eyes with him as he licks his hand clean. It’s disgusting and so hot and Liam feels a little bit like his brains might leak out of his ears.

As he sits on the floor trembling through the aftershocks, Louis helpfully removes his trainers and gets his jeans and boxers the rest of the way off. Liam’s brain still hasn’t caught up with what’s going on even as Louis helps him up, hands him a pair of knickers, and pushes him towards the bathroom. It’s not until he’s inside that he realizes he’s about to put on women’s knickers and walk out there in front of Louis.

“You were already half naked, Liam, stop freaking out about it and come out here,” Louis says through the door.

Liam takes a deep breath and pulls on the knickers, focusing on the fact that doing what pleases Louis has become so easy, as easy as breathing. He relaxes into it, lets himself just think about doing what Louis wants and not about the potentially humiliating consequences, because he trusts Louis completely.

He doesn’t look at himself in the mirror, simply strips off his shirt and tosses it to the side before opening the door. Louis is sitting on the bed, stripped down to his boxers and watching the door expectantly. He sits up straight and his jaw nearly drops as Liam steps towards him.

“Oh my god, Liam,” Louis nearly whispers. Liam’s mind gears up to panic, his heart skipping a beat, but before he can start to work himself up, Louis stands up and steps towards him. “Turn around.”

Liam does as Louis says without question. He tries not to feel self conscious about it, but the longer Louis is silent, the more he feels like making his escape back into the bathroom. He almost jumps out of his skin when Louis palms his ass and squeezes, but relaxes immediately into letting Louis do as he pleases--it’s turned out well for him so far.

“God your ass feels amazing,” Louis says, giving said ass another squeeze. “Do you like the feel of satin on your dick? Tell me what it feels like.”

“Feels good, kinda soft and smooth,” Liam says, unable to hide the hitch in his breath as Louis continues to play with his ass.

“Need to get you a g-string so next time I can fuck you while you’re wearing it,” Louis says thoughtfully. Liam feels a little dizzy from that mental image, but it shorts out completely as Louis spins him around and shoves him up against the wall before dropping to his knees. “Fuck, you look even bigger in these.”

Before Liam can even really register that, Louis leans in and nuzzles at his balls and then drags his tongue up over the slight bulge of his dick to bite at his belly. He shudders and drops one hand to pet Louis’s hair, but that just makes him jerk back and glare up at Liam.

“Did I say you could touch me?” Louis demands. Liam shakes his head and bites his lip to keep from making a noise at how hot Louis is when he takes control. “Then keep your hands to yourself.”

Liam clasps his hands behind his head, which helps to tilt it down so that he can watch what Louis is doing. Louis is still looking up at him with sharp eyes and as soon as they make eye contact he drags his tongue over the tip of Liam’s dick, which is just peeking out of the waistband. He’s so glad he isn’t hard already--he’s pretty sure that sight would’ve made him come right then and there, because Louis is still looking up at him through his lashes.

“Jesus, Lou,” Liam gasps shakily, having trouble pulling in a breath already and he knows that Louis’s teasing has only just started.

He can feel the curve of Louis’s smirk even through the ridiculously expensive fabric. He really wants to grab Louis’s hair at tug for him being such a smug shit, especially since he knows Louis loves it and it would for sure wipe that smirk off his face, but Louis said to keep his hands to himself so that’s what he’s going to do until he says otherwise.

Louis’s breath is hot against him and helps dampen the fabric even though his tongue and sucking kisses are doing a great job of that. It’s still a lot, since Louis only just got him off a couple of minutes ago, but the mix of pain and pleasure just serves to get him going again. His blood is already starting to flow south again as Louis uses one hand to cup and massage his balls while he flicks his tongue just under the waistband to tease the tip of his cock.

Louis keeps to his word, teasing Liam with his lips, tongue, and a hint of teeth until the knickers are soaked and Liam is a sobbing mess, begging Louis to fuck him. His dick is an obscene bulge in the knickers and almost uncomfortably tight now until Louis uses his teeth to pull them down. Liam kicks them off, but otherwise stays in place, the last thing he wants to do now is displease Louis when he’s so close to getting what he really wants.

“I like it when you’re so eager for my cock,” Louis says before dipping down to give him a wet, sloppy lick from root to tip and Liam’s knees nearly buckle.

“Lou, please,” Liam gasps, fighting the urge to reach down as squeeze the base of his cock just to stave off coming too soon.

“Not just eager then, desperate for it,” Louis says in the soft skin of Liam’s belly before he sits back on his heels and looks up and fuck if that isn’t a sight. For a moment Liam could almost forget that he’s not the one in charge tonight. But only for a moment. “Get on the bed, head down and ass up.”

Liam’s head swims and he’s sure that one more touch to his dick will set him off, but he stumbles over the the bed to do as Louis said. He can hear the zip of a bag and the unmistakable crinkle of a condom wrapper before the lube hits the bed next to his head and almost bounces into his face. He’s totally not prepared for the loud, stinging slap Louis lands to his bottom and bites the sheets beneath him to keep from making a noise.

“Hmm, we’ll be exploring that later, but for now I want you to move back to the edge of the bed. Stay in that position though and be a love and bring the lube with you.”

If it was anyone else Liam might be embarrassed to be scooting around on the bed with his ass in the air, but it makes it easier when it’s doing something Louis wants, he doesn’t have to think about how it should be embarrassing. Louis gives his ass an approving stroke and Liam reaches back to hand him the lube, hoping that’s all the encouragement Louis might need to get on with. He would really, really like for them to get to the fucking.

Liam almost sobs with relief as Louis doesn’t take anymore time teasing and pushes in two slick fingers straight away. He hisses a little, but Louis doesn’t stop because they both know he enjoys the burn and pushes back against it. Louis is being really careful not to hit his prostate and it’s a good thing because Liam is pretty sure he’d come too soon, but it’s also driving him mad. Louis is so good with his fingers, so good at getting Liam relaxed and ready that sometimes he doesn’t even want him to stop, but this isn’t one of those times. As Louis pulls his fingers out to add more lube and a third finger, Liam can’t help the whine that escapes into the covers.

“I’ll never get over how much you like this,” Louis says, dragging his fingers slowly in and out.

“Stop teasing and fuck me.” It’s meant to be a demand, but Louis drags his fingers over his prostate on the way out and it comes out as more of a whine.

Louis chuckles wickedly at him, but Liam hears the crinkling of the condom wrapper and then the slick sound of him lubing up. When Louis pushes in it’s fast and hard, leaving them both trembling as he pauses for just a moment. Liam’s amazed how Louis always seems to know exactly how he wants it; when he’s craving something a little softer and slower, or when he needs to be fucked like they’re never going to fuck again.

That little pause is all Liam gets before Louis is pounding into him at a harsh pace. All the football training has really paid off and Louis knows how to use it to devastating effect. The headboard is slamming against the wall with a perfectly steady harsh thumping that Liam would probably be embarrassed of if his brains weren’t melting out of his ears.

“You feel so good, Liam, fuck,” Louis pants out, nearly breathless.

Louis shifts and suddenly there are sparks behind Liam’s eyes and he can’t help the grunts and moans that are punched out of him with every thrust. It’s so intense he feels like he’s burning up from the inside out, trembling with every perfect jab and he doesn’t even realize he’s so close to coming completely untouched before it’s rushing over him. He hears Louis cry out before he drapes himself over Liam’s back and they both fall to the bed as they fall apart.

They stay like that until laying in the wet spot start to feet a little too gross and Liam makes Louis get up. While Louis disposes of the condom, Liam moves up the bed, pulls the sheets back and holds them up for Louis to join him. Liam wraps his arms around Louis and pulls him in close as Louis tucks himself under Liam’s chin.

They’re quiet for a while, but Liam can tell that Louis’s breathing hasn’t evened out the way it does when he’s asleep. It’s not really unusual for them to talk after sex when they’re both feeling sated and comfortable.

“Don’t be afraid to tell me things you like, okay?” Louis says, his breath puffing softly against Liam’s skin. “I worked hard so you’d stop running from me.”

Liam takes a shaky breath in; the thing about talking to Louis like this is he’s painfully honest and open. “I’m sorry I didn’t trust you, Lou.”

Louis is quiet for a few seconds, but Liam can tell he’s still not asleep. “I understand why you didn’t. That’s kind of a really scary thing to share, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Liam agrees softly.

“I don’t know exactly what this is we’re doing, but I want you to know you can trust me with this stuff,” Louis says, nuzzling into Liam’s throat a little. “Whatever you’re into, whether it’s something I’m into or not, I’m not going to, like, hold it against you or whatever.”

And he should have known that, really. Louis can take a joke too far, but he also can tell when something really, really isn’t to be joked about. He’d never actually intentionally hurt any of them, even if his sharp words can sometimes do the trick anyway.

“No more talking, sleep time now,” Louis says before Liam can say anything back. Liam gives him a gentle squeeze and doesn’t push it. They’ve said all they really need to say to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://multishippinfool.tumblr.com) :D


End file.
